


Átvertél, te piszok!

by SylvesterLazarus_Paródia (SylvesterLazarus)



Series: Harry Potter és a Parodisztikus Agymenés [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Pegging, Post-Hogwarts, dohányzás, fétis, magyar, menyasszony-vőlegény fluff, perverz, piszkos fantázia, queer, szexjátékok, weasley termékek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus_Par%C3%B3dia
Summary: Hermione rájön, hogy Ron egy kissé beteges játékok játszatott vele, hogy valóra váltsa piszkos fantáziáit. De ez még nem a teljes igazság...





	Átvertél, te piszok!

\- Ronald! - szólt Hermione mérgesen.

\- Tessék? - válaszolt.

\- Te csőbe húztál engem.

\- Micsoda? Miről beszélsz? - Hangjában érezni lehetett a megjátszottságot.

\- A napnál is világosabb, de csak most jöttem rá.

Hermione az oldalára fordult és eloltotta cigarettáját az ágy melletti hamutálban, majd ismét ránézett vőlegényére. Ron arcán döbbenettel vegyes kíváncsiság tükröződött. A lány egy félmosollyal beszélni kezdett:

\- Átvertél, te piszok! Te sunyi! - nevetett - Teljesen egyértelmű volt az első pillanattól fogva.

Hermione az arcára szorította a kezét, majd belefogott hosszú monológjába:

\- Minden azzal kezdődött, hogy "vettél" - idézőjelet mutatott - egy fenékdugót saját magadnak. Azt mondtad, hogy szeretnéd kipróbálni, hogy milyen érzés úgy szeretkezni, hogy benned van az a vacak. Ezek után azt mondtad, hogy már kipróbáltad egyedül, de csak azért, mert tudtad, hogy ettől beindulok majd és nem mondok nemet.

Hermione elővett egy újabb szál cigarettát és rágyújtott a Lunától kapott öngyújtóval. Egy slukk után folytatta:

\- Áhítoztál arról hogy milyen jó érzés. Hetekig csak úgy csináltuk, hogy előtte mindig feldugtam neked. Te viszont nem léptél tovább. Túl egyértelmű lett volna, szóval vártál. Egy nap végül beszéltem Lunával a dologról. Mondta, hogy ő is rendszeresen használ egyet Nevillel, amin ráadásul van egy nyuszi farok is. Elmondtam neked, mire te megkérdezted, hogy szeretném-e én is kipróbálni? - Hermione hatásszünetet tartott ami alatt letörte a hamut a cigarettájáról, majd újra nagyot beleszippantott. - Én pedig igent mondtam. Ezek után mindketten rendszeresen fenékdugóval a hátsónkban csináltuk. Aztán egy nap arra kértél, hogy ujjazzalak meg, és én megtettem. Többször is, ráadásul kettő és három ujjal is. Te pedig azt mondtad, hogy szeretnéd cserébe kinyalni nekem... ott. - ismét nagyot szívott a cigarettából - És én nem ellenkeztem. Hagytam, még ha kicsit féltem az is esetleges... balesetektől. Aztán megujjaztál. Persze csak egy ujjal, hogy nehogy fájdalmat okozz és idő előtt elvedd a kedvem. De aztán akadályba ütköztél: Nem engedtem, hogy két ujjal csináld.

Eloltotta a cigarettát, majd visszafeküdt Ron mellé aki még mindig figyelmesen hallgatta.

\- Erre határozottabb lépésre kellett elszánnod magad. Megvettél egy felcsatolható dildót. Egy olyant amit megbűvöltek, hogy a viselője ugyanazt érezze használatakor, mintha az a saját testrésze lenne. És az oldalán volt egy kis pont ahonnét lepattant a festék. Azt mondtad, hogy minden bizonnyal a szállításkor vagy a csomagoláskor történt. De hazudtál. Azon egy Weasley embléma volt, amit te eltávolítottál, mert nem akartad hogy megtudjam, hogy ez a bátyáid találmánya. Engedtem a kérésednek és használtam rajtad, de te sosem kérdezted meg, hogy én szeretném-e hogy viszonozd. Azt akartad, hogy megtudjam milyen érzés egy ilyen aktus közben a... szerszám  másik oldalán lenni és önként ajánljam fel neked hogy análisan szeretkezzünk. Azt akartad, hogy én akarjak neked örömet szerezni, mert úgy gondoltad, hogy másképp nem engedném, hogy... a seggembe rakd.

Ron lassan megbánásra emlékeztető arcot vett fel, de továbbra sem szólt. Erre Hermione folytatta:

\- És elképesztő érzés volt ahogy beléd hatoltam. Fred és George valóban jó munkát végeztek azzal a játékszerrel. Nem is hittem volna, hogy ilyen nagy örömöt okoz majd mindkettőnknek, és a másik oldalról is meg akartam tapasztalni. Vártam hogy te kérd, de nem kérted. Végül mikor ma este előálltam az ötlettel úgy viselkedtél, mintha a legnagyobb álmodat váltottam volna valóra, mert ez így is volt.

Hermione elgondolkodva maga elé meredt, majd sóhajtott, lehunyta a szemét és suttogni kezdett:

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy képes voltál ennyit sumákolni csak azért, hogy... a popsimba élvezhess. - az utolsó két szót nevetve mondta ki - Csakhogy valamit nem tudtál.

Hermione felállt és a szekrényből kivett egy cipős dobozt, majd az ágyra dobra Ron mellé.

\- Ezek már évek óta megvannak. Hatodévesek voltunk a Roxfortban, amikor vettem őket.

 A fiú kinyitotta a dobozt, amiben két egyforma dildó feküdt egymás mellett. Egy darabig nézte őket, majd megszólalt:

\- Álj! Azért van kettő mert... - a mondat befejezése helyett a menyasszonyára nézett.

\- Igen. Azért. - mondta és elnevette magát - Titkon vártam, hogy arra kérj, hogy análisan csináljuk, de te nem kérted. Azt gondoltam, hogy nem is akarod.

Hermione lángvörös arccal folytatta miután egyet kivett a dobozból:

\- Tudod, mindig azt képzeltem, hogy ezek közül az egyik a tiéd, mikor egyszerre használtam őket. Ennek az alját megjelöltem egy vörös folttal. A fantáziámban mindig ez volt a tiéd. És mindig ezt dugtam... hátulra.

Arca továbbra is vörös volt és szinte kapkodta a levegőt, de tudta, hogy Ron előtt nem kell szégyellnie magát semmiért. Erre kivette a másikat is, majd a vörössel megjelöltet a vőlegénye felé nyújtotta. Az kérdőn nézett rá, mire a lány azonnal hozzáfűzte:

\- Erre már nincs szükségem, hiszen most már az igazit is magamban tudhatom. Ott ahol csak akarom. Viszont - idegesen pislogott párat - kettő van, és így mindkettőnknek jut egy-egy. Egymáson is használhatjuk őket. Ez itt megmarad a puncimnak, a saját igazi szerszámod pedig mehet egyel odébb. Azt ott pedig én használom majd közben rajtad.

Ron ledöbbent a hallottaktól. Ez az este látszólag minden fantáziáját valóra váltja. Szinte mindet. A menyasszonya szavai elegendőek voltak rá, hogy ismét izgalomba hozzák. Ezt látva Hermione nem késlekedett. Elővette varázspálcáját és rábökött vele mindkét dildóra.

\- Nedvesedj! - szólt mire azokat azonnal beborította egy áttetsző, síkos anyag.

A lány vőlegényére nézett és komisz mosollyal közölte:

\- Tudod, ezek is a bátyáidtól vannak.

...

Másnap Hermione és Luna együtt ültek egy kávézó teraszán. Hermione éppen beszámolt barátnőjének az előző éjszaka eseményiről. Mikor elmondott minden piszkos részletet, végül feltett egy kérdést Lunának:

\- Figyelj! Van egy kicsit elborult ötletem. Biztosan te és Neville is örülnétek neki. Szóval... - próbálta befejezni, de Luna közbevágott.

\- Kitalálom! Azt szeretnéd ha mi mind a  négyen csinálnánk? - Hermione elvörösödve kereste a szavakat - Ráadásul fiúk-lányok korlátok nélkül, mindenki mindenkivel. - Erre a szőke komisz kacsintási intézett felé.

Hermione döbbenten ült előtte. Néhány másodperc gondolkodás után azonban megszólalt:

\- Hát azt... igen. Azt szeretném!

\- Nagyon jó lesz. Hidd el! - nevetett Luna. - Ron és Neville is örülni fognak.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy ők is benne lesznek? - kérdezte kételkedve Hermione.

\- Hát onnan, hogy - szünetet tartott, ami felettébb szokatlan volt ha ő beszélt, így barátnőjének azonnal feltűnt és tágra nyíltak a szemei - Ron, Én és Neville előre elterveztük már ezt, csak téged kellett valahogy rávenni.

Hermione ismét döbbenten meredt Lunára, majd egy darabig csak maga elé bámult. A szája is tátva maradt. Végül suttogva, de indulattól fűtve megszólalt:

\- Ti sunyi banda! Ezt nem hiszem el! - erre elnevette magát.

Luna egy pszichopatát megszégyenítő nyugodtsággal kortyolt a kávéjába. Hermione továbbra is csak elképedve bámulta. Végül egy mosoly látott a szőke arcára kerekedni. Közelebb hajolt hozzá és halkan, mindössze centiméterekre az arcától megszólalt:

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen beteg ötletekkel álltok majd elő ti hárman az öklömmel a seggetekben... vagy egyéb helyeken.

Luna rámosolygott. Végigsimította Hermione arcát és így szólt:

\- Arra én is kíváncsi vagyok.

fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Tudom, ez a történet olyan mint egy öregek otthona. Nincs benne szex, csak beszélnek róla. Haha  
> Minden visszajelzésnek örülök.


End file.
